Daddy's Little Girl
by SonnyPotterPokemon101
Summary: When Raven Snape turned fifteen she bacame a full veela, and she has a choice to make for a mate out of three possible guys. A kind Potter, a persistant Malfoy, or an evil Riddle. Daddy's little girl has a lot to deal with doesn't she?
1. Happy Birthday

Here's the full summary: **Raven Snape is the female version of her father. She has his mean scowl, his inky black hair, and his talent for Potions. She's even a spy for Dumbledore as a young Death Eater. But when Raven turns fifteen she becomes a full veela, and she has a choice to make, as three men could possibly be her mate. She could have the son of her father's first love and his enemy, the blonde who broke her heart but now wants her back, or the fifteen year old version of the Dark Lord. Daddy's little girl has a lot to deal with, doesn't she?**

Hey guys I'm back with a new story. I have been working on this one since last year and have planned it out all the way to the last chapter so all I have to do is type them up into chapters. I was going to wait until all of the chapters were completed but that would take a while, so I decided to post now. I will be posting new chapters at least once or twice a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs fetured at the top of every chapter or Harry Potter in general. But I do own Raven and Morticia luckily, and anything you don't recognize. This counts for every chapter.

* * *

><p><em>I don't wanna be like Cinderella,<em>

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On my own I will survive_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else._

_I'd rather rescue myself_

- Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls

* * *

><p>*August 20th, 2:01pm No POV*<p>

Tap. Tap. Tap. "Grrr!" The 14 year old looked at her digital clock as it changed to 2:02pm. She was officially fifteen. Tap. Tap. Tap. "Uh! Fine I'm coming! I'm coming." She got up out of her warm bed and waking over to her window. She opened it up and the large owl flew in dropped the letter it was carrying on her black and red side table and flew back out. The black haired girl just scowled, similar to the one her father wore. "Blasted bird, wakes me up and doesn't even wait." She walked over to her bathroom, opened the door and looked at herself in the mirror.

The now 15 year old, Raven Snape went from an adorable little girl to a beautiful young woman and not just because of her veela heritage, she had long straight inky black hair that went to the middle of her back, and her olive green eyes were intoxicating. Well when she was calm. Her eyes changed color with her mood so the color varied. Currently she had her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head, was wearing a white tank top and black yoga pants, and her eyes were green. Raven grabbed her hair brush and took her hair out of its bun and began brushing it. When she was done she went back into her bedroom and grabbed the letter the owl had dropped off earlier.

_Raven Snape_

_Second Largest Bedroom_

_Prince Manor _

_Buckingham, England_

Raven suddenly had a smile on her face, and her eyes turned orange, as she ran out of her room and into her father's bedroom, that was down the hall from hers. She slowly opened the door and looked inside to find nothing. "Raven what are you doing?"

"Ah!" she yelped. She turned around to see her father standing there with an amused smirk on his face. "Very funny dad. Anyway…," she lifted up her Hogwarts letter, "look at what I got!" Though Severus didn't listen while she went into a long monologue about why she should go this year. He was staring at her outward appearance. As was said by his wife fifteen years ago, his half-veela daughter had gotten prettier over night, her black hair had gotten shinier, and her eyes, no matter what color they were, sparkled more and would be very seductive to any adolescent boy without her trying, and her brown sugar skin cleared up completely. Now all he had to figure out was how to keep the boys away from his little girl until December. "Daddy? Dad? Hello?" Severus snapped back into reality hearing Raven calling him.

"Huh oh what were saying, sweetheart?" Raven rolled her eyes and walked into the room, him following her. She sat down on the bed, and look up at him.

"In a nutshell what I said was. Can we go to Diagon Ally today to get my stuff?" she asked, he said nothing at first. "Please? It's my birthday." she batted her long eyelashes lovingly, over her now purple eyes.

"Go get ready and we'll go." he responded, smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She got up and hugging him. You could hear her repeating her thanks all the way down the hall and into her room. She went into her closet and picked out a black lace white tank top with pictures of roses on it, a pair of tight fitted boot cut jeans, red converse, and a red mini jacket. Raven looked at herself in her full length mirror and smiled, then sat down at her vanity. She calmed herself down so her eyes would change back to normal.

"Now where are you going all gussied up?" an American accented voice asked. Raven looked down to see her cat Morticia sitting at her feet.

"I'm getting ready to go to Diagon Ally with Dad. Why?" She turned back to the mirror to apply her eyeliner.

"And you didn't think to bring me?" Ticia jumped onto the black vanity's desk. Raven turned to her annoying humanlike cat.

"I didn't want to bring you because I might loose you. You're really small for a 14 year old cat in a 2 year old kitten's body you know." Raven rose from her chair.

"Please, please, please, please!" Ticia chanted rubbing up against Raven's legs. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine but make sure if we get separated to meet me and Dad at Florean Fortescue's." Ticia smiled as much as a cat could.

Raven grabbed her dark red faux leather handbag, walked out of her room followed by Ticia, and went down the stairs to see her father in his black cloak waiting in the living room. "Raven why is Morticia with you?" he asked. Raven walked over to her father.

"Have you ever had a person beg you over and over again to take them with you, well I have and it was by a cat." She pointed at said cat, who was now licking herself daintily. Ticia looked up and saw them watching her.

"What?" she asked putting her paw back down on the floor.

"Nothing." they said in unison. Raven kneeled down and Ticia jumped into her arms and they all apperated away. They reappeared in Knockturn Ally.

"I hate this place." Ticia commented. Severus and Raven shushed her. Even if she could only be understood by Severus and Raven her meows could still be heard by others. She rolled her eyes. As they walked out of the area, they came face to face with Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. _Oh boy_, Raven thought.

"Hello Severus, Raven." Lucius said greeting them. He was one of the few people, other than the rest of the Death Eaters, Voldemort and Dumbledore, who knew Raven even existed. "Can I talk to you for a minute Severus?" He pulled him to the side, leaving Raven and Draco alone.

*Raven's POV*

Lucius had pulled my dad away and left me with Draco, who was looking at me up and down like a piece of meat. My eyes turned black. "Hello Raven." he said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Malfoy." I replied icily. He stepped towards me and I moved back, like a twisted version of the tango.

"Come on Ray, don't be like that. I know you missed me." he said enticingly cupping my cheek with his hand.

"Why would I miss a cheater like you, Draco." I smacked his hand away.

"So you have moved on then huh?" He already knew the answer. I looked away and put my arms across my chest. My eyes changing pink.

"No, I don't." I answered softly. He came towards me again, and lifted my head to face him. He leaned down and closed his eyes, and by habit I did as well. Are lips were almost touching.

"Draco we are leaving!" we heard Lucius yell from a distance. We pulled away from each other. Draco and I have known each other since we were 5 and when we were 12 we started dating, secretly, because we knew our parents wouldn't agree to a boy practically dating his god-sister. It went well at first Draco was doting, loving, and bought me jewelry, and clothes. Then one day, when I went to visit him at Hogwarts, I caught him cheating on me with a brown haired tramp.

I broke up with him the next day. That had been four months ago. No one knew we were dating except our friend Blaise Zabini, my Beauxbatons friend Alice Roseau, and Ticia, who had been quiet this whole time. I didn't think she could do that. Anyway I looked at Draco as he smiled at me, my eyes turned black as I gave him a hollow glare. He leaned down towards my ear.

"I knew you missed me." He kissed my cheek. I could hear the smirk in his voice. He made a shiver go down my spine and I cursed myself for letting him have that power over me. Dad walked back over to me while Lucius went to Draco and the two began walking away.

Draco stopped and turned around to face me again. "By the way, Happy Birthday, Ray." Then he continued walking off behind his father.


	2. Chance Meeting

One review. I got one review for last chapter! What is up with that? I know more than one person read yet only one person reviewed. I'm sad now...Anyway here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p><em>Summertime guys<em>

_School is out the sun is shinin'_

_Summertime guys_

_I think I wanna make him mine_

_Nothin' like the feelin' that you get inside_

_Look him in the eyes_

_Summertime guys_

- Summertime Guys by Nikki Cleary

* * *

><p>*Raven's POV*<p>

"Are you okay Raven?" Dad asked noticing my eyes had darkened to be similar to his. I calmed myself down and reverted my eyes back to normal.

"I'm fine Dad."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking where Lucius and Draco were only a few minutes prior. I nodded.

"Positive." Dad took my word for it and we walked out of Knockturn Ally. I looked down and saw Ticia walking with us. We walked into Flourish and Blotts and I wandered off and went to one of the many shelves as Dad went to the schoolbook section. Dad, being a teacher at Hogwarts, already knew what I needed so I didn't require a list. Ticia and I began looking around.

"So are you gonna pick out a book or just walk around like your lost?" I turned to her.

"There's nothing here I want." Ticia's eyes widened.

"Your kidding right? This place is huge how can you not pick something." she said exasperatedly. I shook my head at her and turned back to the shelves.

"You know what? Forget this." I walked towards my Dad who was on the other side of the shop. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" he asked still looking for one of my books.

"Can I go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I want to get broom." At Bueaxbatons they didn't have Quidditch, just synchronized flying, and no one got to keep there broom, so I wanted one of my own. Plus I just wanted to leave. He nodded.

"But make sure you bring Morticia with you." I smiled and she and I walked out of the store. I looked at all the shop names till I came across the one with the word Quidditch in it. I walked in and breathed in the sent of new leather gloves, and dragon hide boots. I walked over to the broom section and looked around.

"Ron, I think that broom is a little to flashy!" I heard someone say, they sounded like a girl. I walked around the corner, and saw a girl with brown bushy hair, a boy and girl with fiery red hair, and a boy with messy jet black hair. The redhead boy and the brunette were fighting, and by the looks of it, over the most recent model of a Red Spark 3000 broom.

"Hermione, these are the best here." the boy said, I assumed he was Ron.

"And one of the fastest." the redheaded girl added. Hermione turned to her.

"Not helping Ginny." As Ron and Hermione continued fighting, the black haired boy walked away, in my direction. I turned around and began looking at the brooms again. I felt someone beside me and I looked up slightly to see the boy. I decided to be friendly.

"Hello." He turned to me. He had gorgeous jade green eyes hidden behind round glasses, and he had lightning bolt scar covered by some of his hair. I felt my eyes change color.

"Hi, what's your name?" I smiled.

"Raven. What's yours?" He looked confused.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry." I turned back to the brooms.

"Wow that's a refreshing first." He turned back to the brooms as well.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Usually when people meet me they act weird. And they barely ever call me by my first name."

"Well I treat people, like people, no matter who they are." I replied, looking at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "So where do you go to school?"

"I go to Hogwarts, and I'm in my 5th year how about you?"

"I go to Bueaxbatons. I'm a 5th year too." We just stood there smiling at each other like idiots, and Ticia kept looking form me to him.

"Raven!"

"Harry!"

"That's my Dad. I've got to go, sorry." I said sadly turning towards the door. I could see part of Dad's raven haired head over the shelves.

"Completely understandable. I've got to go too."

"See you around." I said running away, Ticia following behind. I stopped and saw him and his friends leave. I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at Ticia. She was smiling….I think. "What's up with you?"

"You like him." She was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I was now regretting my decision to watch the muggle movie _Alice In Wonderland_ with her. I rolled my eyes and scowled at her.

"Oh please, how could I like him. I just met him a little while ago." I walked towards Dad.

"I'm your familiar, Raven. I know these things." I ignored her, as we stood in front of Dad.

"Raven are you ready?" I nodded. Then he furrowed his eyebrows looking behind me, then back at me. "You said you were going to buy a broom. Where is it?" My eyes widened and turned grey. I couldn't just tell him I was talking to his worst enemy.

"I…uh…got…distracted…and…forgot?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Raven Karmina Snape. Are you lying to me?" Even though he was my daddy he was still very intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Oh no Daddy. I would never do that." I felt my eyes turn back to normal. "Come on let's go to Florean Fortescue's." He nodded and we all walked out of the store. We came to the ice cream shop and walked in then over to the counter.

"Hello there. What can I get for you?" Florean asked.

"I would like a plain vanilla ice cream, and a lemon, strawberry swirl." Dad replied. We heard someone clear their throat. We looked down at Ticia. Dad looked back at Florean with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "And a salmon sardine sorbet." I shuddered thinking of how disgusting the smell of that flavor was. I always wondered why Florean carried that flavor in the first place. He went and got our ice cream, Dad paid, and we sat down outside.

"Oh I love salmon and sardine!" Ticia squealed sitting on the table as she stuck her face in her the pink and periwinkle colored ice cream.

"Yeah what ever float's you boat, but could eat a little slower….and _not_ stick you head in it. Will I have to give you a _bath _when we get home?" She looked at me eyes wide as she got some manners and slowed down. When it came time to leave we apperated away from that spot into our living room.

"Bye Dad thanks for the great day." I said as I started running up the stairs, Morticia following behind.

*No POV*

Severus smirked at his daughter eagerness. Every time something new happened to her, she'd go upstairs into her room and start writing a song. He began to here an electric guitar strum. He sat down in his comfy chair and began reading a Potions book he bought. Like he always did, he was going to listen to Raven sing. Like her mother used to do.

_Bam, my life has changed_

_Bam, can't concentrate_

_Bam, I was okay_

_Until we met that day then_

_Bam, I am obsessed_

_Bam, can't get no rest_

_Bam, ever since we met_

_I think I know what love is, bam _

He looked up wondering who or what the song could be about. And then it clicked. A boy. Then the music stopped and he felt a burning sensation in his left arm.

*Raven's POV*

I began playing a song that I had wrote and it came out perfectly. It was only the chorus but it worked out all right. I had just finished playing when I felt my neck burn. I changed my outfit into a black dress and black robes as quickly as possible. Then I apperated away to the Death Eater meeting.

* * *

><p>Now please Review! Review's are like candy for me they fuel my need to write! With no fuel I can't write and that is a bad thing! A Very Bad Thing! So review my lovelies! Review!<p> 


	3. Death Eater Meeting

Im back with chapter 3! And four reviews is a bit better, not exactly fantastic but it's good enough for me I guess. Anyway I had gotten a review with a question in it that I have taken the liberty to answer.

**RubyRedAvenger:** Yes, Raven's dark mark is on her neck that will be explained a little more in this chapter, and Raven knew Snape would be mad, because she may have never met Harry before but she had heard a lot about him from her father and knew how much they disliked each other.

Now if anyone else has any questions I won't mind answering them, it's fun! Btw I went to see Deathly Hallows part 2 it was awesome and I cried really hard when Severus died he's one of my top ten characters. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause it<em>

_Made me that much stronger_

_Made me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_Thank for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

- Fighter by Christina Aguilera

* * *

><p>*Raven's POV 10:00pm*<p>

I appeared in a dark hallway at Malfoy Manor, and began walking down to the meeting room. This time, I was the last one to show up. Dad left before me because he's always dressed in black.

With my Dark Mark necklace fully visible I walked over to the side where the younger Death Eaters sat. Sadly the only spot left was between Draco and Blaise, thought I sat down not wanting to cause a problem.

"Thank you Raven, for choosing to join us, and Happy Birthday by the way." Voldemort said in all his _imaginary_ glory. Usually when a Death Eater was late he would crucio them, but because I was useful, the only veela, and important to him, he wouldn't touch a hair on my head.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." I bowed my head, and lifting it back up looking him in the eye. I glanced at my Dad who was watching the whole exchange, he and I both knew he was planning something. That most likely included me. Voldemort rose from his chair and walked towards the entrance of the ballroom.

"Raven, my dear, I need to talk to you. In private." I knew he was talking about Dad, since he liked to ease drop on some conversations through Legilimency. I nodded and rose from my chair. As I walked towards the large doors I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Dad watching me with concern.

"Be careful."

"I will Dad." I saw Bellatrix roll her eyes.

"Oh please. Severus there is nothing to worry about. She'll be in there with my lord anyway, and if you try _anything_ on him you little veela I'll kill you." She narrowed her eyes at me. This time I rolled my eyes as they turned black.

"I didn't know Rodolfus was the Dark Lord, Bella. But if I see him sitting right here it's clear to see he's not. I really hope you remember that your married to _him_. And why would I try anything on the Dark Lord, you crazy witch." I said as I walked into the ballroom, just barely missing Bella throwing a fork at me. But it stuck itself into the wall.

"Nice try." And I disappeared behind the door, as Dad tried to reprimand her. When I walked in the only way I could see was by the eerie light of the moon threw the large glass windows. I saw the Dark Lord sitting on his large ornate throne. I bowed down before him.

"My Lord."

"You may rise." I stood up. "Do you know why I asked you here?" He got up from his chair and slinked down towards me.

"No my Lord." He stopped in front of me.

"You soon will." I nodded. He put his hand on the small of my back. I looked at him and notice he looked like 15 year old Tom Riddle, not Voldemort, like every time he came to talk to me. And as usual my eyes changed to purple as he leaned down to kiss me.

The first time I met Voldemort was a few days after he was resurrected. When he learned that I was his most trusted Death Eater's daughter, he took a liking to me. The first time he changed into Tom, he told me he lusted after me, not loved, _lusted_. He even wanted me to become his Dark Queen if he won the war. But he liked to use the word when.

Only one person knew what happened when we had meetings, but he couldn't do anything about it. If he did he would be killed.

I couldn't help but lust after Tom the way he did me. When he wasn't snake like, he was gorgeous. Clear alabaster skin, short dark brown hair that covered a small part of his eyes, and _oh_ his eyes. They were a lovely dark brown, but a fiery red when he was angered.

Though that anger was never directed at me. But I envied him. When he choose to he could show emotions in his eyes, I had no choice in the mattered. He looked at me as my eyes turned black.

"Are you okay Belle Poupée de Porcelaine?" He was sitting down on his throne, and I was sitting on his lap, sidesaddle style. I hadn't even notice us move. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Tom. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I whispered into his ear putting my hands on his chest. I felt him put one hand on my lower back and one on my waist.

"Ah yes. I wanted you to go on a mission for me when you go to Hogwarts." I chose not to ask how he knew I was going to Hogwarts instead of Bueaxbatons this year. I leaned back and looked at him batting my eyelashes.

"What do you want me to do?" I purred smirking. He smirked back at me.

"I want you to get close to Harry Potter." He nuzzled his face into my neck and hair. I could barely understand what he said because it was so muffled, but I got the just of it. My eyes turned grey, but luckily Tom still had his face in my hair. "I plan to use your veela heritage for my advantage."

I thought back to this morning when I met Harry and talked to him. He was a nice guy and I didn't want to hurt him emotionally _or_ physically. I changed my eyes back to normal when Tom looked at me.

"I expect you to become a Slytherin or if your lucky a Gryffindor and to be _nice_ to him and his friends, and I want you work your way into his little trio and destroy them one, by one. Do you except?" No matter how handsome Tom was on the outside, his mind was sadistic and sick.

"Of course I except. I'd anything for you Tom." I responded calmly and assuring pressing myself against him. He smiled.

"Perfect." He kissed me roughly and sent me towards the door.

"And please send Draco in here." he said before I could leave. I nodded. I came to see everyone watching me as I walked out. I glared at them.

"What are you looking at!" I asked frustrated as my eyes turned black once more. "Draco, the Dark Lord wants to talk to you." He rose from his chair and pushed past me. I held out my foot and he tripped into the room. I giggled, and walked over to Dad.

"What happened in there?" He looked me over from head to toe checking to see if I was in pain. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I'm fine. You already know he doesn't like to hurt me." He nodded knowingly. He just didn't know my dirty little secret. I liked it.

*No POV*

Draco walked, or more like stumbled, into the room. He decided to get back at Ray later. He turned to look at his master. "My Lord. You called for me." He bowed down.

"I have a job for you Draco." Voldemort replied fingering his wand.

"Yes my Lord?" Voldemort's eyes turned red with anger.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"No, my Lord. I'm sorry, my Lord." The Dark Lord glared at the blonde boy.

"Anyway I want you to watch Severus and Raven. Raven in particular. I have a feeling they are not as loyal to me as they claim to be. Since you are going to be at Hogwarts with Raven _and_ Severus you will be able to watch them without being suspicious. Now go and tell no one of this plan." Draco rose from his position and hurriedly walked out of the ballroom, and into semi safety.

*Raven's POV*

We continued the meeting with Fenir Greyback, and Antonin Dolohov describing there latest kill. And by describe I mean gore and all. I felt sick to my stomach as he describe the look on the poor muggles faces. They had attacked a small family of a mother, father, and two little boys around the ages of 5 and 2 years old.

Greyback had killed the two boys in front of their parents slowly and painfully. Dolohov then tortured them with the Cruciatus Curse, and they finished it off with the Killing Curse.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave and Dad and I walked out of the gloomy room and into the court yard where we apperated away. We reappeared in the lawn of Prince Manor. Prince Manor didn't look the way most people assumed it would.

The brick were a light grey color, most defiantly not black, and we had gardens in the backyard, one with food for our meals, and one with herbs and rare plants that Dad used in his potions. I looked over at my dad who was staring at me intently.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"Nothing Raven." He lead us into the house. Ticia was there to greet us.

"Welcome back you two." Dad nodded and walked off into his study, like he always did after a meeting. And I went to my bedroom. I took off my cloak and sat down on my bed, pulling my knees up to my chest. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I felt so dirty, and slutty. I always did after a meeting like that one. After flirting and kissing a young Tom Riddle, then seeing him older and snake-like made me remember who he really was. I took a hot shower and put on my pajamas, and went to bed with Ticia lying next to me, tears running down my face.

* * *

><p>Belle Poupée de Porcelaine - Beautiful Porcelain Doll<p>

Well there you go Chapter 3! And Chapter 4 will be up sometime next week or this weekend. Please review because once you get one review you need more its like potato chips. You can't stop after one! So review, review, and review! Ta-ta for now my lovely readers


	4. Hogwarts Express

Here's chapter 4! I intended to post this earlier this week but I've been working on a project all my own and have been trying to get a bit farther in that so sorry for the delay. By the way has anyone seen Magic Beyond Words: The J.K. Rowling Story it is a very good docudrama about Jo played by Poppy Montgomery if you can see or buy it on DVD or what ever, watch it cause it is a really great way to see how the Harry Potter books came to be.

No enough of my preaching so you can get to the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>So far, so great, get with it<em>

_At least that's how I see it_

_Having a dream's just the beginning_

_So far, so great, believe it_

_Can't take away this feeling_

_Taking a ride with chance on my side_

_Yeah, I can't wait, so far, so great_

- So Far So Great by Demi Lovato

* * *

><p>*No POV September 1st*<p>

A week and a half later it was time for the Snape Family to head to Hogwarts. Morticia was the first to wake up and as she starched she saw a large human girl sized lump in the bed. She rolled her electric green eyes. "She looks forward to going to Hogwarts yet she doesn't wake up in time to get to the train." she complained as she jumped up into the bed. She began to hit Raven with her little tiny paw repeatedly in the face. "Raven," the girl didn't move. "Waky, waky, Ravioli." She sighed loudly knowing it wasn't going to work. Then she got an idea.

She stuck her claws out and stuck them in Raven foot. "AHHHHH!" She turned to the source of her problem, Ticia. "What the bloody heck is wrong with you?" She began to rub her right foot.

Ticia retracted her claws. "You wouldn't wake up when I kept hitting you so I had to come up with something else." she shrugged. Raven rolled her eyes and continued to rub her now sore foot.

"Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"Well lets see. A big red train. plus a school with 4 houses. plus the place where your dad works. equals what?" Morticia explained. Raven's now orange eyes widened and she smiled.

"I get to go to Hogwarts today!" She jumped out of bed and into her bathroom.

"That's right Einstein!" Ticia yelled at the door. Said door opened and a comb came flying out towards her. "Ahh!" She jumped away from it just in time. "Watch it sister it takes time to look this good in the morning!"

"I don't care, furball!" Raven yelled from inside.

*Raven's POV*

An hour later we were dressed and ready to head out, but Dad wanted to double check. Everything. "Toothbrush?" he asked. Ticia and I looked at each other.

"Yes." I droned pulling on my white sweater over my red tank top.

"Unmentionables?"

"Yes, man! I have my clothes, my hair products, my wand! Can we please go already if I miss that train I will blame you." I pointed a finger at his chest angrily. He lifted an eyebrow. I blushed and my eyes turned pink. "I love you, Daddy." He rolled his dark eyes.

"Yes, yes. I love you too. Come on lets go." I put my shrunken bags into my jeans pocket and put Ticia into her carrier.

"I hate this thing." she muttered, batting the fuzzy ball hanging from the top. I gave her a soft smile.

"You'll be out of there soon enough, Tish." I grabbed Dad's hand as he apperated us to Kings Cross Station. My eyes were multi colored as I stared at the bright red Hogwarts Express. Barely anyone was here so not many students had gotten on yet. "I can't believe I'm actually going to Hogwarts."

"Please don't start jumping up and down. You'll make me barf." Ticia whined. I glared at her and Dad chuckled. I turned from the train to face him.

"Now Raven _behave_ while you're on the train." I scoffed.

"Dad why would you say that I-" He gave me a knowing look and I stopped. And I hung my head a little bit. "I'll behave."

"And please don't change another student's hair color. Again." I rolled my eyes.

"I did it once. _Once_. When I was _11_ let it go already." He chucked again, and surprisingly pulled me into a hug. It was a bit odd, he usually wasn't one for public displays of affection. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Raven. Very much." he whispered. He pulled back and held me at arms length. "Now be careful, and I'll see you at school." I smiled and picked up Morticia's carrier and began walking away.

"Bye dad! See you later." I said over my shoulder and I turned and waved at him. He waved back. I heard a crack and knew that Dad has apperated away.

"You two are so cute." Ticia commented.

"Shut up, furball. Snapes aren't cute." I smirked. We got onto the train and looked around for an empty compartment, or at least on that had only a few people in it.

"What are we waiting for Raven?" I rolled my eyes and looked down at the carrier.

"I'm trying to find a compartment so please just be-" I didn't finish as I suddenly hit something hard and went crashing to the floor.

"Ow!" I heard the other victim say. They sounded like a guy.

"Could you watch where you're going?" I asked trying to get up.

"Me? You're the one who was looking down." The boy held out his hand and I took it. "Are you okay?" I nodded and wiped imaginary dust off of me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I looked up into familiar green eyes meeting my pink ones. "Harry?"

"Raven?" I smiled.

"The one and only." I said. He smiled back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to Bueaxbatons?" he asked. I shrugged and picked up Ticia's carrier, I was suddenly very happy that I had Dad put a cushioning charm on it for me.

"My dad decided to let me go to his old school, and he transferred me here. So here I am." I have to admit it was _somewhat_ the truth.

"Well it's good to see you again. Is your cat okay?" he asked pointing at her. I looked down at Ticia.

"Are you okay, Tish?"

"I'm fine just continue flirting with lover boy." she responded and started licking her paw. I looked back at Harry.

"She's _definitely _okay." He smiled.

"Good. Do you have a compartment yet?" I shook my head.

"I was looking for one when I ran into you."

"Then come to my compartment I want you to meet my friends. I'm sure they'd like to meet you too." he said.

"Okay sure." And he lead me to a compartment that was nearer to the back. He opened the door and I was met with five pairs of eyes looking up at us. Me more specifically.

"Who's this Harry?" the red haired girl, who's name I remembered was Ginny.

"This is Raven. I met her at Quality Qudditch Supplies, a few weeks ago. She transferred here from Bueaxbatons, and she hasn't made any friends here yet. So I thought those friends could be us. She is going to be in our year after all." he said.

I waved sheepishly at them all. And luckily I got warm smiles back, well, all except for Ginny who was glaring daggers at me. We walked in and Harry sat down next to Ron, closes to the window. I had placed Morticia's carrier up on the rack when I noticed there were no more seats left.

"Uh Harry where am I supposed to sit?" I asked. He looked around and noticed my predicament. He patted his knee.

"Right here." I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously? I could just sit on the floor."

"Yeah Harry she could sit on the _floor_." I looked over at Ginny a little ticked that she would agree so quickly to let me sit on the floor that had who knows what residue on it. Harry shook his head.

"No it's fine I don't mind at all." he said his voice laced with finality. I sighed and shrugged and sat down on Harry's lap, my back against the wall. With Ginny silently glaring at the side of my face as if trying to make it melt off.

* * *

><p>So you know the drill, review please! The next chapter will be up next week!<p> 


	5. A Redheaded Menace and A SlipUp

I'm posting this chapter a bit early in honor of J.K. Rowling and Harry Potter's birthday. Happy birthday Jo! Happy birthday Harry!

* * *

><p><em>I hate the homecoming queen<em>

_I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me_

_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_

_I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right_

- I Hate The Homecoming Queen by Emily Osment

* * *

><p>*Raven's POV*<p>

It was silent for a while as everyone did there own thing. I decided to try and strike up a conversation. "So Hermione I noticed you had a half kneazle?" I said. She looked at me a little shocked.

"Yes his name's Crookshanks. But if you don't mind me asking how do you know my name?" She put her book down on her lap.

"I over heard your and Ron's conversation at Quality Quidditch Supplies. You were kind of loud so I put the name with the face." I explained. "But I don't know your names." I was looking at the distant eyed blonde with the radish earrings, and the timid brunette boy.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you." the blonde said kindly holding her hand out for me to shake. I took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Luna."

"You have a surprisingly small amount of wackspurts around you, I only know one other person like that. You should be very happy." she then returned to her magazine. I looked at the others curiously. I pointed at her and was about to talk when Harry spoke.

"Don't ask Raven. Just don't ask." he said. I decided to take his advice.

"And you are?" I asked the boy.

"Neville Longbottom, pleasure to meet you." he said. I smiled at him kindly and you could visibly tell he had calmed down.

"Pleasure to meet you as well."

"Raven! I'm hungry!" I looked up to see Ticia looking down at me.

"Was that your cat?" Ron asked. I nodded.

"Yeah she's just hungry." I pulled out a small bag of cat food and handed it to her.

"Please don't spill I'm not going to clean this thing for the second time today." She rolled her eyes, and I sat back down. Everyone except for Luna and Harry gave me a curious look. "What?"

"Did you just talk to you're cat?" Hermione asked. I nodded again my eyes turning grey.

"Yeah. I always do. Somehow she seems to understand me." I shrugged, hoping she would buy the lie. She and everyone else seemed to buy it and I was in the clear.

"So Raven." I turned to Ginny. "What house do you want to be in at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. It's not up to me anyway." I responded.

"But surely you would like to be in Gryffindor, right?"

"It's a great house, but the other houses aren't bad either. Neither of my parents were in Gryffindor and they turned out just fine."

"What houses were they in?" I narrowed my eyes at her, getting really sick of all the questions.

"My mom was in Ravenclaw, and my dad was in Slytherin." I answered. She lifted an eyebrow at me.

"But most Slytherins are no good." she said. I glared at her my eyes turning coal back.

"That may be, but you can't judged a house by the people in it. Some horrible wizards came from Gryffindor I can assure you."

"Like who?"

"Peter Pettigrew for example." Harry gave me a look.

"How do you know that?" he asked curiously. I was about too responded when we heard over the speaker that we would be arriving soon.

"Hold onto that question. I have to go change into my robes." I said quickly, getting off his lap and walking into hall. I felt someone walking behind me and I saw Ticia. "What are you doing here?" We walked into the bathroom and I began to put on my robe.

"I started scratching at the wall of my carrier and Harry let me out. He's a nice boy, good catch." I rolled my eyes. "You should more careful Raven. You almost blew your cover back there."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal. So what if I knew about Peter Pettigrew. Dad did go to school with him you know, and I have met the little freak at the meetings." Morticia nodded.

"But still be careful, sweetheart." she said softly. I smiled at her and stroked her under her chin.

"Always looking out for me aren't you, Tish?"

"It's my job. Now come on I think the train has stopped." I nodded and we walked out of the washroom and back into the hall. We headed back to the compartment and I saw Harry still sitting in there.

"Harry? Were you waiting for me?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"You're still new here so I decided that it wasn't fair to leave you here by yourself." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks I appreciate it." I grabbed Ticia's carrier and shrunk it so I could put it in my pocket. "I'll let Morticia walk, she needs it. She's been getting a little lazy lately." Harry laughed and Ticia glared at me. We walked towards the carriages and I saw weird bony horses. I looked at Harry and he was staring at them as well.

"You see them too don't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"What are they?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Come on we'll be late." He nodded again and we got into the carriage. When we arrived at the school I walked off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Hey where are you going?" Harry asked noticing the fact that I wasn't following him anymore.

"I have to go see Professor Dumbledore first. I'll meet up with you in the Great Hall in a few minutes, no worries." He looked unsure but nodded anyways.

"Okay then. See you later." he said and he walked away in the opposite direction. Then Ticia and I continued towards Dumbledore's office. When we arrived at the statues I looked at Ticia expectantly.

"Well?" She sat down and looked up at me.

"Well what?"

"You do know the password right?"

"I thought you were supposed to know it." I huffed and glared at the statues. Of all the things to slow us down it had to be something so….stupid.

"Sour Patch Kids." we heard a deep voice say from behind us. I turned to see my dad standing there.

"Hello." I said sweetly. He rolled his eyes, but I noticed a small smiled on his face as he walked up the steps that had appeared when the statues moved. We followed behind him. Dad knocked on the door.

"Come in." we heard someone, most likely Dumbledore say from the other side. Dad opened the door and we walk in. The office was a sight to behold that was for sure. There were trinkets in almost every corner of the room and books were a popular item as well. And the phoenix that was sitting on his perch just tied the room together perfectly. "Hello Severus, Raven, and Morticia." I looked to see Dumbledore standing in front us, and smiled.

"Hello Professor." I said as my dad greeted him by his first name. Dumbledore looked at me and his blue eyes twinkled.

"So your father tells me that Voldemort has given you a mission to full fill." I nodded. "And what would that be?" I took a deep breath.

"He wants me to get close to Harry and the others break them apart. He wants Harry to be weak." I said as bravely as I could. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"And it seams you have already made friends with Harry, I assume. For reasons other than that." I nodded.

"Well the only thing we can do is let Voldemort continue to think you are befriending him to only manipulate him, and let it go on from there." he said. Dad and I agreed. "Raven when you are sorted do you want to be revealed as a Snape?" I gave Dumbledore an odd look.

I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to or not. On one hand if I did, it would make it easier for me so I wouldn't have to straight up tell them, but I would also loose the chances at some good friendships because of a name. On the other hand if I didn't, I would be able to make way more friends and be good in Potions without people thinking Dad gave me the good grade just because I was his _daughter_. "Nothing against you Dad, but I'm choosing not to be revealed as a Snape."

Luckily for me Dad was okay with it. "I actually agree with you Raven. If you were revealed as a Snape how would I give you good grades in Potions? People would assume it was just because you're my daughter." I always knew I had gotten my brains from him, this just declared it.

"Well now that that's settled we can sort you into your house, Raven. Come along." Dumbledore said. We nodded and we left the office to have me sorted.

* * *

><p>How was it? Review please I'd greatly appreciate it. In the next chapter we find out what house she ends up in. Try and guess in a review while your at it. Ta ta for now. :)<p> 


	6. A Sort of Chat with The Sorting Hat

Sooooo yeah...I know I haven't updated in an unbelievably long time and I hate myself for it luckily I'm on fall break (Only private schools get this :) and I have way to much free time for my own good so I decided to finish some chapters I had already started for all my stories. So now you finally get to know which house Raven's in and a little background about her family. On with the chappy!

* * *

><p><em>So wake up the members of my nation<em>

_It's your time to be_

_There's no chance unless you take one_

_And it's time to see_

_The brighter side of every situation_

_Somethings are meant to be_

_So give me your best_

_And leave the rest to me_

_Leave it all to me_

- Leave It All To Me by Miranda Cosgrove

* * *

><p>*No POV*<p>

Meanwhile Harry had caught up with the others at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "Hey guys." he said sitting down on the right side of Ron as Hermione was sitting on his left. Ginny and Neville were sitting across from them on the other side of the table.

"Where have you been mate?" Ron asked curiously.

"I waited for Raven to get off the train remember. We walked in together." Harry didn't noticed Ginny's icy glare when he said Raven's name.

"Where is she now?" Hermione asked.

"She told me she had to go see Professor Dumbledore in his office first, and that she'll meet us here a little later." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows a confused look on her face which were few and far between.

"But why didn't you go with her? She's never been here before so how could she know where his office is?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know she went in the right direction, and I didn't even have to tell her." There was a long silence and the five friends contemplated this fact. "Have any of you noticed that she looks a little familiar?" Neville nodded slowly.

"She looks a bit like Snape to me. Just a female version of him and younger of course. And definitely prettier." he commented. Hermione shook her head.

"Truthfully Neville I don't see it. She doesn't have black eyes, she has dark green, and she's not pale either. She has brown skin. Plus she doesn't have his…uh...prominent nose." Neville nodded realizing that he agreed with her and that as usual Hermione was right. Harry looked up at the Head Table and saw Dumbledore entering the room Raven following behind.

"Welcome back returning students to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome new students to the place you can call home for the next few years. Even though the sorting is over I must introduce are newest student." He held out his hand Raven walked forward sheepishly. The students began to whisper about her.

"Who's that?"

"She doesn't look like a first year."

"She's hot!"

"Is she a veela?"

Dumbledore silenced them and then continued. "This is Raven she is a transfer student from Bueaxbatons Academy and she will be entered as a 5th year. I hope which ever house she ends up in that you'll treat her kindly. Professor McGonagall if you please." Said Professor nodded and she took the sorting hat and placed it on Raven's head when she sat down.

Pansy looked away from the girl and looked at Draco who was staring at her intently. "Why are you looking at her?" she asked curiously. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Because she's in my line of vision." Pansy huffed and was about to add something when Draco held his hand up to silence her, but she didn't.

"I don't like it."

"I don't care if you don't like it Pansy. It's none of your business who I look at anyway." he said his grey eyes hard and Pansy knew it meant that, that conversation was over.

*Raven's POV*

_Hello Miss Snape. Glad to finally have you join us,_ The Sorting Hat said kindly.

_Hello to you too,_ I responded not really sure how to talk to a hat, but I had been talking to a cat for the last fifteen years so this shouldn't have been any different.

_Hmm let's see….very intelligent you seem to have both your father's and your mother's brains good mix I have to say…you could follow your mother into Ravenclaw. _I smiled at that. _But you could do very well in Slytherin like your father; you're extremely ambitious and crafty. _I glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking up at me, he winked. My eyes turned an extremely dull grey.

_Please no! Anywhere but there, _I thought nervously.

_Really? Are you're sure about that?_

_Very, very sure. I wouldn't be able to survive having to live with them for three years._

_Well then that only leaves one other choice for you. _That was the last thing it said before I heard it yell aloud, "GRYFFINDOR!" A smile spread over my face as Professor McGonagall pulled the hat off of my head. I looked over at Harry as I walked down from the platform and went over to him and the others, as the whole table cheered.

*No POV*

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled after five minutes of silence. The whole Gryffindor table began to cheer. Harry clapped as well but he couldn't help but notice the relieved and proud look on Professor Snape's face when the name of Raven's house was called. Usually Snape hated it when a when a new student was made a Gryffindor. It just added to the amount of students he had to hate from that house.

"Harry?" He turned to see Raven sitting on the other side of him and the food had already appeared on the table.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I asked if you could pass me the peas?" she repeated a small smile on her face. Harry blushed and nodded handing the bowl to her. "Thank you."

"So Raven are you happy you're in Gryffindor?" Neville piped up. She nodded.

"Yeah I prefer here because I already know some people. If I ended up anywhere I else, I wouldn't know anyone and would've had to start from scratch." she said. As she continued to talk to everyone Harry noticed her eyes were a bright orange, very different from the pink he had saw when he first saw her on the train earlier that day.

"Well were glad to have you, Ray." Ron said in between bites. Raven grimaced.

"Could you not call me that, please?" she asked. Ginny lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Why, what's wrong? It _is_ part of your name." Ginny said fake innocents lacing her voice. Raven's eyes turned black as she glared at the redhead.

"That nickname brings back unpleasant memories so I would prefer he didn't call me that." Ginny rolled her brown eyes and continued eating.

"It's just a name." she murmured.

"Ginny just stop. If she doesn't want to be called that, it's her decision. You don't see us calling you, Ginerva." Harry said sharply. Ginny was shocked that Harry would speak to her like that and glared at him.

"Harry I-"

"Just drop it Gin." Ron said knowing that when Harry spoke like that, it was time to end the conversation. Soon the feast was over and everyone was heading to there respective common rooms.

"Raven could I talk to you a second?" Harry asked. Raven lifted an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"Harry, and Raven are you two coming?" The pair turned to see Hermione, Ron, and Neville standing in the doorway, Ginny must've walked on ahead to join her fourth year friends.

"We'll catch up to you guys in a second." Harry answered. The three nodded and continued on there way to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they disappeared around the corner Harry turned to the dark haired witch beside him as they walked. "So Raven…"

Raven smirked and rolled her eyes. "So Harry…" she responded. Harry chuckled.

"Sorry I was just trying to figure out what to say you. I couldn't ask you what you though of Hogwarts because…"

"Because I haven't been here long enough?" Raven finished the smirk never leaving her face.

"Exactly." Harry replied. The two soon arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oohhh! Out late I see." She said winking. Raven's eyes and Harry's cheeks turned pink as they looked at one another then back at the Fat Lady.

"Lion Ruby." Harry muttered. The Fat Lady cupped a hand around her painted ear.

"What was that?"

"Lion Ruby! Now let us in!" Raven said her eyes turning black. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes and let the pair in. "Wow is she always like that?" Harry shrugged.

"Sometimes but never that bad." Harry looked around the room and noticed no had waited up for them. "Well it's kind of late I'm going to head to bed."

"Goodnight then Harry." Raven said as she walked up the girls' stairs.

"Wait Raven." Harry called. Raven stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Why do you're eyes change color?" he asked. Raven smiled and her eyes turned a vibrant apple red. It wasn't frightening like Voldemort's, but comforting.

"I get it from my mother." she said softly, and then she continued up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Goodnight Raven." Harry muttered and he walked up the stair to the boys dorms.

* * *

><p>So there you go. Raven is a Gryffindor the next chapter will be a little more focused on Raven and her relationship with the Hogwarts students i.e Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco and of course Harry :) So Review and try and guess what it will be about. Ta-ta for now.<p> 


	7. Snape's Prodigy

I'm back! I know it's been a while but you wouldn't believe how hetic one month can get. Ugh! Now I have a small complant...I haven't gotten to many reviews for this story and I also didn't get a single review for Chap. 6 -.- I know ya'll are reading but honestly I would like some feedback even if its not positive. Tell me what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

Okay I'm done. On with the chapter, by the way this the longest one yet and one of my favorites.

* * *

><p><em>You can look, but don't touch<em>

_You can look, but don't touch_

_You know you're askin', for too much,_

_So you can look but boy you can't touch_

_I see you starin' as I'm rollin' up and down the block_

_Jaw droppin' in the floor cause' baby you're in shock_

_I don't mind if you think I'm cute_

_But didn't your mama teach you not to be rude_

_I don't know exactly what you expect_

_If you're not givin' up no respect_

- Look But Don't Touch by Juliet Shatkin

* * *

><p>*Raven's POV*<p>

I was lying in my warm cozy bed, in the Gryffindor girls' 5th year dorm. The maroon blinds surrounding my bed kept the evil I call the sun out and the darkness in. It was my kind of heaven. But the next thing I knew, my heaven turned into a living hell! "Wake up Raven it's the start of a new day!" I heard Hermione yell as she pulled back my curtains.

I hissed as the light him my face and I burrowed under the covers. "Hermione! Leave me alone! It's too early in the morning for this crap!"

"Come on Raven. Breakfast just started I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that would you?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly wouldn't mind Hermione." I replied. Hermione huffed.

"Please Raven the earlier we get the quicker we can get in and out of Potions class." I peeked my eyes out from under the covers and looked up at the bushy haired brunette.

"We have Potions class first today?" I asked. She nodded. It was a good thing most of my face was covered by the sheets because the big smile on my face might have scared Hermione away. It was finally my chance to be taught by my dad in my favorite subject in the world. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Only this had a positive outcome. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

I got out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to get ready for the day. A couple minutes later I came out and made a beeline for the mirror. It felt odd to be in a Hogwarts uniform instead of a Beauxbatons one, but it also felt great to finally be in the school I always wanted to go to. I grabbed my bag and turned to Hermione. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded and we headed to the common room.

I sat down in one of the plushy red chairs next to the fire and leaned back. "This is actually ten times better than the common room at Beauxbatons." I said. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.

"Really?" she replied. I nodded. "I would think theirs was better than ours considering the way the Beauxbatons students were talking when they came here."

"They were probably just exaggerating." I pointed out.

"Hey Hermione have you seen-" Hermione and I turned to see Ginny coming down the stairs. She looked at me with distain. "Oh. Your still here." I smirked.

"Yes I'm still here and I'm planning on staying as well thank you." Ginny rolled her eyes, and I took that as a small sign of accomplishment. "Cat got your tongue?" I giggled. But then I realized something. Ticia was no where to be seen.

"Hey Hermione have you seen Morticia around here anywhere?" I asked getting out of the chair and looking behind it then back at her. Hermione shook her head.

"No, speaking of which have you seen Crookshanks?"

"No I haven't." I ran a hand through my dark hair, my eyes turning grey. "Ugh, where could our cats have gone?"

"Maybe they went off to mate or something." Ginny offered sitting down in the seat I had been in only seconds before. I sneered at her.

"Don't even joke about that. Morticia has much more class than that, and I'm sure Crookshanks does as well." After at least ten minutes of searching Hermione and I gave up hoping they were turn up at some point during the day. Soon enough of the boys came down.

"Morning Raven, Hermione, Ginny." Harry said yawning. Ron just waved.

"Morning boys." we chorused. They both yawned. The five of us left the common room and headed to breakfast. The whole way there Harry stood next to me and occasionally brushed his hand against mine, all the while Ginny was glaring at me. When I caught eyes with her, I smiled and waved, and she turned back around to start a conversation with Neville, who had caught up with us.

"So Hermione told me we have Potions first today?" I asked as I buttered a piece of toast.

"Well we do Ginny doesn't of course." Harry pointed out. I lifted an eyebrow and looked between him, Ginny and the others. Harry was subtle seething at Ginny, Ginny was seething right back, and everyone else was as awkward as hell.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked.

"No." everyone chorused. I blinked.

"Okay then. Anyway who do we have Potions with?" I asked. Everyone groaned.

"The Slytherins." Ron answered. I turned around to look at the table filled with green clad students, and then I turned back around.

"My day just got worse." I sighed throwing my fork onto my plate, and putting my head in my hands. After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I headed to the dungeons while Ginny headed to Charms. However the five of us were stopped by the biggest pain in the butt in the world.

"Hello Gryffindorks." Draco said smiling at us. The Slytherins behind him snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm busy. Can I ignore you later?" I said a sarcastic smile on my face. Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughed from behind me.

"Oh feisty. But I know you don't mean that Ray."

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong." I smirked as Draco glared at me. Neville snorted, and a dark haired girl behind Draco turned to him.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Longbottom, everyone one knows you suck at Potions. What's the point in even coming to class?" she said nasally. Neville blushed and looked at me. I winked at him and he got his confidence back.

"Well what's the point of you even putting on makeup, Pansy? A monkey is going to stay a monkey no matter what you do to it." Neville said a small smile on his face. The five of us laughed and the Slytherins looked at Neville in shock. Guess they were surprised he even had it in him.

"What is going on here?" an extremely familiar deep voice drawled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at my father who was walking down the corridor. I was very tempted to say something to him but stopped myself.

"The Gryffindors were insulting us for no good reason, Professor Snape." Draco claimed. The Gryffindors were outraged, but Dad held up his hand and silenced them.

"Is this true?" he asked. He turned to me. "Raven?" I shook my head, and Draco's triumphant smile faltered. If anyone knew better than to mess with me when my Dad was around it was Draco.

"No its not." I answered. Dad gave me a clipped nod.

"Very well. All of you inside I have not got all day." he said pointing to the entrance of the Potions classroom. Everyone filed in quickly, the Slytherins a bit slower however because they were still in shock from both Neville and probably my father asking a Gryffindor for the other side of the story. I caught eyes with Dad and he winked. I winked back and followed everyone inside.

Every table, except for one at the very front which happened to be directly in front of my dad's desk, had two people sitting at it. To the left of the empty one was Hermione and Ron, and to the right was Pansy and Draco. "Do you want to sit there?" Harry asked from behind me. I nodded.

"It doesn't really look like we have much of a choice now do we?" I giggled. He chuckled and we sat down at the table. Dad walked in after the last student, which was Harry, and headed to the front of the classroom.

"Turn to page 449." Every did as he commanded. "Raven what potion is on this page for all of those who don't know the difference between 449 and 944." Dad said gradually getting louder as he slammed his hand on Gregory Goyle's book. I smirked.

"The restoration potion." I answered.

"And it is Mr. Potter?" Harry looked startled and I pointed to the description in his book.

"A potion that reverts the effects of a spell on the drenched object or animal, it is purple colored when finished." he read. Dad nodded and moved away from Goyle going back to the front of the room.

"Correct. I want all of you to work with the person sitting next to you." he said. No one moved. "What are you waiting for get started?" I turned to Harry who was looking at me expectantly.

"Okay we need to get angel tears, honeywater, moondew, rose thorns, star grass, and cinnamon. You got that?" I said counting off my fingers. Harry blinked.

"I think so." he said. I lifted an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Angel tears, honeywater, moondew, rose thorns, star grass, and cinnamon." he repeated back to me. I smiled and he headed to the ingredients cabinet. It was the first time I had met anyone other than my father who was able to repeat exactly what I had said back to me. It was refreshing.

I sighed and set the caldron to the perfect heat. Harry returned a few minutes later and put the ingredients on the table. We followed the instructions to a tee only changing things I saw flaws in, meaning what my dad saw flaws in when we did this potion together months ago. Ironic huh?

"Wait!" I hissed stopping Harry before he could put in the cinnamon. I grabbed the canister and looked at the name. "Harry this isn't cinnamon."

"What is it then?" he asked. I turned it so the name was facing him.

"It's cumin. If we had put this in here," I gestured to our almost completed potion which was simmering and dark grey color as it should've been, "it would have blown us up. Or at least covered us in grey goop."

"I'm sorry Raven. I've never really been good at Potions." he said. I shook my however.

"You're actually very good at Potions. It's your reading that needs work." I told him. He chuckled. "I'm going to go get the cinnamon. Be back in a sec." I walked away from the table and headed to the cabinet. But I didn't make before someone slapped my butt. I gasped, my eyes turning pink, and turned to see Draco smirking at me.

"Mr. Malfoy fifty points from Slytherin for inappropriate conduct." Dad yelled looking from me to Draco. I mouthed thank you, and he replied you're welcome. Then I continued to the cabinet, got the cinnamon and Harry and I completed the potion, and it turned the exact purple color it was supposed to be.

"Times up!" Dad came around everyone and looked at the potions. Some were completely off being green, or yellow, some were close, dark red, or dark blue, while only one was perfect. When Dad came to us he ladled our potion and poured it on the rock on his desk. It turned into, or rather back into, a red flower. "Well done, twenty points to Gryffindor."

I heard gasped throughout the room and I looked at all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins who were gapping at my dad. He had told me that it was rare or completely unheard of for him to ever give points to any other house than Slytherin but I didn't think it was this extreme. When class was over Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and I left the room and headed to Care of Magical Creatures class.

*No POV*

Severus watched as his daughter walked out of his classroom, talking adamantly with Hermione Granger. "Good luck Raven." he whispered to no one in particular. And as he rose from his desk he decided that he would keep an eye on his godson.

* * *

><p>So how was it? <strong>Review<strong> and tell me, please and thank you.


End file.
